Ed is home guys!
by Blaze of Darkness
Summary: Ed did not come back from his last transmutation but Al did. Where did Ed go and what did he pay? it have been three years and he is finally coming home, but what is this about a magic school and a evil wizard? that is not important. what is important is that he is back and are going to stay. Right? Brotherhood universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i am Blaze of darkness and this is my second fanfiction. Don't hate me if this story fails TT_TT I have just had this on my mind lately. Hope you like it!**

"Brother, where are you?" I can not help it. I miss him. He is my brother. He gave himself up for me. I am a terrible brother, but I will get him back, even if it kills me. "Brother I will return you!"

"ALPHONSE! Come on! Hurry! " I turned and saw my childhood friend Winry. We are at the trainstation. We are going to visit central. It have been three years since my brother disappeared. I have learned much more about alchemy and you can say my fashion taste stooped low. I am wearing what my brother wore on our adventures. I even grew my hair out. Everyone tells me 'I look just like him'. It feels like I am taking the place my brother had. But as fast as he comes home, then I will let him have back his style and place. I would be very glad for it.

The train tour takes some days. Everyone is going to meet up at the last place brother was at. The tranmutationcircle, it is scary. We used the same to try to get our mother back. And it now had taken my brother. I cannot believe he used it on himself. I know he is still alive, I just know it.

Winry had been so sad when she heard of what happened to brother. She loved him and then he goes and sacrifices himself. Dork. I and everyone else tried to help her get over the loss even when I knew he was still alive. Something got taken from him. "Don't worry Al! Your brother are coming back, one way or another." "Yeah, you are right. Brother would never let anyone kill him before he got to his goal." Winry beamed at me and said "Of course I'm right! I know him as well as you do." yeah everyone knows him now. He is a stubborn pipsqueak(do not tell him I said that).

At central we met up with the colonel and his team. It was good to see them again but no one had come any closer to finding out the truth about what happened to brother. The colonel had got his sight back together with teacher getting her organs back. Everyone believes it is thanks to brother. The question is: what was it that he paid?

The tour to the battlefield from the promised day was silent. The colonel leaded the way. Even Ling was silent! Everyone was paying their respect to 'the Fullmetal Alchemist', my brother. When we came to the field we could still see the rest of the battle. The only thing on the field that would never change was the transmutationcircle that was my brother's last transmutation.

We stood around the circle and studied it. Suddenly it began to glow a bright blue. A transmutation was going to happen. Here, in my brother's transmutationcircle. The light got so strong that everyone closed their eyes. When we opened them again, a figure was sitting on the ground in the middle of the circle. He had black robes with the hood up covering his head. He also had a red and yellow scarf around his neck. Beside him lay a strange broom. It seems to have a seat on it?

The colonel was the first to react and said "Who are you?!" The person stood up and turned around. He gave us a smirk and said "Oh. Colonel bastard don't you remember your favorite troublemaker or have you already forgotten me?" Everyone stared wide eyed at person in front of them while he just gave them his usually smirk.

 **Ha-ha cliffhanger! Even though I think you all know who it is but, hey, I want to have some fun. Do you guys like it? I have always wanted to read about a reaction from Ed's friends and family when he gets back from a dimension(crossovers). Next chapter is going to be filled with some reactions. Bye guys. Please review if you like it. Do it! See you in the next chapter. (: if it comes that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Glad you guys like it. Or most of you, I hope.**

 **Al's point of view**

"Brother?..." He took down his hood and his golden blond hair was in it's usually braid and his golden eyes promised mischief. Oh how I missed my brother. I ran to him and tackled him in to a hug. We both fell to the ground. He was laughing and hugging me. When we got up he said "Good to see you got your body back Al, but why do you use my clothes and having my hairstyle. But I must say, you look good." everyone sweatdrops. Of course my brother would say that. He got no sense of style

 **Third point of view**

Everyone is staring wide eyed. Winry got tears in hers and everyone is simply just shocked and glad that he is back. Everyone gets out of the shock when Al had tackled Ed and now everyone stood around him and took him in with open arms. They were just happy that he was back with them.

After everyone had hugged him, they went in to the office of the colonel. Then everyone got a seat and just stared at Edward, waiting for him to tell his story. He sat up and said "I got an offer from truth and I took it. We made a deal and I must say, I was the one who got the good end of the deal." we stared at him wide eyed. He made a DEAL with TRUTH. He got to be kidding with us. "why do you guys stare at me like that! Stop it!" *sight* "the deal we made ended up giving Al back his body and as a bonus teacher's got her organs back and colonel Bastard his sight. When he gave me the offer I could not believe it. He gave me the offer! When I heard the deal I got scared that I would never see you guys ever again. *sight* I took the offer in the end." everyone continued to stare wide eyed. It really began to tick Ed off. they could not believe it. Ed/Edward/Fullmetal SCARED. Hell. Never thought he would say it out loud, never!

Roy asked Ed "what was it you gave truth?" what was it that Ed could have given truth. He sits here in front of us. What could he have lost. "what I gave was time." "?!" what did he mean. Time. How the hell can you give time? "the time it took to get back here to you guys." everyone just stared at me. They understood now. They had each other all those years while Edward was alone in another dimension and did not know anyone. It took him three years to get back to us. Three years. And we thought we had it hard.

Riza asked a question I think everyone wondered about. "why do you hold a broom?" good question. A broom. Why the heck did he bring it with him? Ed looked at everyone sheepish. "well a friend of mine gave it to me so we could play a sport they have there he he." really, a sport with brooms. Do not want to know. "but guys since I am back can you tell me about what have happened here since I was gone?" Roy took to answer the questions Ed asked about everything happening here in Amestris. When the day came close to an end everyone went to either their homes or the hotels they have a room.

Ed was in a hotel not long away from the military base. He was alone just like he wanted it. He went to the fire place. Took a deep breath and screamed at it "SIRIUS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" then a head popped up in the fireplace "geez Ed. I could hear you a whole dimension away. You are really loud." He sounded sarcastic and he was. Ed just glared at him "yeah yeah I am loud. So how are every one after I left?" Sirius answered "Ed you left not that long ago. Everyone is doing fine, missing your loud and mean mouth but we are all shocked over that trick. You really got transported to another world, again?" "yeah. I am back in my old world bastard and just so you know it, I am missing everyone too. I am also missing all the craziness that is around you guys." He began to laugh hysterical and Sirius looked at him like he was crazy before he too began to laugh.

"Ed you should know that you brought with you a lot of craziness too. And before I forget, did you make the deal with Truth?" "yeah I did. He already knew what we were planning though. And I am glad I never have to make a deal like that again. But how is Harry?" "Harry is doing great. He and his friends are soon going to a new year at Hogwarts." "that is great but tell Harry he should be careful. Never know in a world like yours." "yeah and before I go. Have you told people at your place?" "No, and I do not plan on it. They should not know that I got magic and are flying on a broom. They would think I went crazy. Better if they stay ignorant of other worlds." "Ed, you know they care for you and want to know what you have been doing all this time." "yeah, I have been learning magic and been a teacher at a school for wizards and witches. I learned to fly a broom and befriended animals and are part of an order that is trying to destroy an evil wizard that is trying to kill everyone. How did I end up in this mess?" Sirius began to laugh again "Ed you came to us because you needed help getting back and dragged yourself in to mess you are in now since you did not want to see anyone get hurt and I am glad I met you, because things got much more interesting with you here." "ha ha you know, some people like it when things stay the same. But right now I would like to sleep without worrying about sticks pointing at me while I am asleep. Night Sirius." "Night Edward, see you tomorrow." Then Sirius's head disappeared from the fireplace and Ed stood there alone. "well, time to get some sleep for once." Ed then went to bed and fall asleep faster than Mustang could have snapped a fire.

 **Well guys, I made another chapter for you. I think the plotbunnies are changing on me and I do not know where this is going. And just so you guys know I have not read Harry Potter. I have started on the first book and are going to read the whole series but it is going to take a while. I am wondering if I should have a beta on this to help me with the Harry Potter part. But I do not know how this beta thing works, and if someone is willing to help. If there is PM me so can we try to find things out or you helping me understand.**

 **Hope you guys liked it and sorry if it got AU. I am still new to fanfictions (my excuse). Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY my friend is helping me with this story. So this is going to be fun.**

I woke up till banging on my door. "Not now Hagrid. I do not want to meet your new pet of any sort. So. GO. AWAY!" I screamed at the door before I fell asleep. Again. Damn Hagrid and his so called adorable pets. I do not want to meet more of them.

Then the door swung up and a man with big muscles and blond mustache and one blond hair came in screaming "Edward Elric. It is time to meet up with everyone else." I fell down from the bed with a scream. Oh yeah. I forgot. I am back in this world. Shit. I cannot sleep any longer. "Where is the off button. I want to continue to sleep, and maybe I can get a new alarm. This one is loud and tearful." I told the man in the door. There stood the bastard himself smirking. Hate. So much hate. The bastard says "Well Fullmetal I do not know about an off button but I can make Hawkeye the new alarm if you want to. But there is something I am wondering. Who is this Hagrid?" Oh shit I am not supposed to tell them much of that world. Time to spin the wheel of lies. YAY. "Well in that place I have been in for three years I was at a school and Hagrid was the groundkeeper. We got along but he always finds some kind of animal and want to show me and everyone else. It is irritating after a while. Oh and I would actually like to have bullet holes in the wall instead of a broken door." Mustang went of the room and said "you got 10 minutes before we all go out eating Fullmetal." Shit. I ran to the bathroom and got some of my clothes from my tiny but endless bag. Got some dark blue jeans, red t-shirt and a black hooded jacket. I put my hair in its usual braid. Then I went to the others outside the hotel.

"So Fullmetal I see you got some new clothes. It looks good. Much better than what you used when you were little." Of course the damn bastard is going to comment everything I do. This is going to be a long day. "Are we going to get some food or what." We walked to a café. We ate and talked a bit. It seems like everyone is doing good with their lives. I cannot tell much about how my life have been. They are going to send me to an asylum or a lab. Since it is not normal

 _ **Later that day in Edward's hotel room**_

How. The. Hell. Did. I. End. Up. Like. This. On the other side of the room Roy Mustang sat in front of the fireplace looking down at a nervous Sirius. Fuck. Sirius, when I get my hands on you… Mustang looked really interested in how someone could get their head show up in a fireplace. After all he is the FLAME alchemist. Fuck. I began wondering how I ended up in this situation.

 _ **Earlier that day**_

Me and Bastard walked back to the hotel. He wanted to have a _talk_ with me. More of an interrogation. When we had got inside he sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace. Why do I get a bad feeling about this? Fuck this is going to be bad. "So Fullmetal, why are you not telling us much about that other world of yours? I thought that you would be impossible to stop talking about theorizes about the worlds connecting or something. So why is it that you are, almost afraid to talk about it?" Oh fuck. He is on to me. Damn it! You could not hold yourself away Bastard! Damn. But then my luck… or what was left of it left me. In the fireplace is the head of the one and very _dead_ Sirius Black.

 _ **Back to present**_

"Fullmetal, care to explain why a living head is in the fireplace?" "Actually I would like to not explain it. Would take me forever and there is no science to it so I am afraid you would not understand a shit, Colonel Bastard." Then of course the man in the fireplace choose to speak. "Yeah Ed is right. It took even him a while to finally understand it. The house will never be the same ever again. Thanks Ed." Now he sent a glare toward me because of some bad memories. I maybe, burned down some houses, and woods, and other things too. Somethings even had an explosion. Hehe. I am luckily better now.

Mustang stared at us like we were talking an unknown language in front of him… wait a second. Idiot. I learned English in that world and Sirius learned Amestris from me so we could communicate in both languages. I turned to Sirius and began to speak English " _Hey idiot why did you have to show up now of all times. Colonel Bastard is here and now I got to find a way to explain this shit to him. And he is sure to go to the others."_ I glared down at the wizard. I want to break his wand. " _Sorry Ed. I did not know he was there in the room with you. I wanted to tell you that me and Dumbledore need to speak with you. So if you could clean up some space in your schedule for two old men then that would be very good."_ Then the idiot of wizard disappeared from the fireplace leaving a dumbstruck colonel. He turned to me and then screamed in my face "What the Hell was that Fullmetal! I want a good explanation NOW!" What should I start with…? "Well Mustang I said earlier I have been to another world. The idiot in the fireplace is from there. And how that is possible can only be explained by one thing. Magic…"

 **School sucks. I think everyone knows that. But in the next chapter we are finally going to read Mustang's reaction to magic. This is going to be fun to write.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews. You warm my heart. And it is quite cold. If you got some ideas write it down to me and I can see if it fits (do not have much inspiration lately). Like the idea from Sakura Chara (hope you liked it) I used the idea about Sirius popping up when the group was there but I only used Mustang, the others comes later, starts with the enemy/friend first. Have to make this fun after all. So if you have an idea, send it!**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! See you guys next time.**


	4. Chrismas Special

**Hey guys got you a Christmas chapter as a present. Just a memory from Ed's Hogwarts years. This is not so funny as I hoped it should be, but I hope you still like it.**

Well what a nice day. It is snowing. The castle is almost empty which means I can go and stay in the library the whole vacation. YAY. Ouch! Damn automail-ports. Hurts like Hell when it is cold. When I got out of bed I found presents on the end of the bed. What. Who. When. Hell. I took a look at them. They were addressed to me. Me. Who the heck would give me presents. Well the golden trio, maybe, I gave them. Maybe Hagrid. Gave him a very big groom. Hope he use it. I looked at what I had gotten. From Hermione, I got books. These must be the ones she said was fantastic, before Ron commented and she hit him in the head. Good times. Ron got me sweets. Harry got me a book about quidditch, Harry really must like it. I also got from my good friends Fred and George. They got me some stuff I can use to trick people with. When I get home, I am going to use most of it on Colonel Bastard. Cannot wait. *evil laughter*

The place was almost abandon. The great hall had just some people at the tables. Almost everyone was back at their homes with their families. Wish I could go to mine. However, they were a whole world away. Why did truth do this to him again. Oh yes. It was so Al could get his body back (and soul), teacher her organs and at last the Bastard and his eye sight.

The food continued to be fantastic. Do not know how they do it. Fred and George sat down beside me and we began to discuss new pranks we could do when the break was over. The normal stuff.

I sat at the library reading more about worlds and ways of transportation. I must find a way back. Everyone must be wondering where I am. However, I cannot just leave. Woldy-pants are doing evil deeds like Father did. I ended up in another world with a power hungry fool. Joy for me. I cannot believe the wizards have put all their thrust to Harry, and I do not try to be mean, he is a whiny brat. Seriously do he know what he is doing, at all. I believe the wizards are finished. Either by Woldy-pants or by themselves. They are idiots.

After all this I do not find anything about how to get home. I was walking in the corridors to the common room until two pair of hand grabbed me and dragged me outside. In the snow. Snow. Cold snow. Cold snow that makes my automail hurt. I get to see my captors and are not surprised.

I glare up at the twins while they just smirk down at me. "Come Ed we are-" then the other continued "having a snowball fight. You are on our team. Just-" then the other again "us three against the rest. Can you make the fort with-" you know by now "your alchemy?" I got an evil smirk by then. A snowball fight with me? Idiots. They do not know they dug their own grave. I walked to a nice spot. Clapped my hands, slapped them down on the ground and poof we have an evil looking ice castle. *evil laughter* perfect. Everyone stood in amazement and some were wondering if they should be more scared of me than Woldy-pants. Me and the twins got in to the evil looking castle and shot snowballs down at the other stupid students. They were running around wild screaming at the top of their lungs. Is this really a fight? Whatever. It is quite fun. Maybe they should be scared of me.

After a while we finally got to go in and get to our rooms. I was reading on bed for the rest of the evening and think I fell asleep some chapters later.

 **Now it is time to celebrate Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year. See you guys next year. I hope. Review if you want. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well sadly, this chapter is short. I am sorry. Will be trying to make a longer chapter next time. But first of all, I got to make a timeline. I have no clue where I am in the HP timeline. Somewhere between Sirius and Dumbledore death. Got to learn more about Harry Potter. Damn it, I have to learn something. Well now let's start reading, shall we.**

"HAHA magic. That was good Fullmetal. You almost got me there. HAHA. Wait. Why are you not laughing or at least snickering? Damn it Edward! What is going on?!" Mustang was angry now. Really angry "As I said Mustang. In that world there is no alchemy or there is now thanks to me, only magic. With wizards and witches. I myself is a wizard." Mustang was staring dumbstruck at me. "So you are telling me you can do magic and is a wizard?" Ed only sighed "Yes Mustang how many times am I going to repeat myself before you understand." Now I understand why they got so irritated at me at first. It is not fun to explain the same thing again and again. Especially when it is about magic. It does not have an explanation or reason.

I went to the bed where my broom was lying. I got it and went back to Mustang. "So you are a wizard. Do you fly around on brooms too?" I got on my broom and flied a little in the room. I saw that his jaw dropped down to the floor, now Mustang was gaping like a fish out of water. He is really out of his element now. I flied to him and just hang in the air while whistling on a cheerful melody like this was something I did every day. I actually do. These brooms are quite useful. Mustang finally gets out of his little shock looking like a fish and seems to try and find out how my MAGICAL broom works. Idiot of a colonel. "Mustang you know; you will not find a reasonable way this works right. After all, this is fucking MAGIC. Magic, that would think you finally hit insanity. I still believe I did. There is no explanation what's so ever. So just give up. Like I did three years ago." It is true, after about a month, I had given up on finding an explanation for this bullshit, that is now part of my life. TT_TT Mustang seems shocked again by this new information I gave him. "Okay I am going act along on this magic shit. How do you have this magic, Fullmetal?" Seriously that is his question. Stupid colonel. "Well for the fact that I am an alchemist, I can do magic. And I do not think I am still a state alchemist after my three years absent. So, Fullmetal is not my name, stupid colonel." "So what should I call you then, Shrimp." "Damn it Mustang! I am 19 years old and I am not short! It is not funny anymore to be called short!" Ed was off the broom by now, and he was not very pleased. "Maybe the short stuff was fun before but you should know; people grow up, in height too. So you either call me Edward or Ed. Not: shrimp, midget, pipsqueak dwarf or anything else. My name is Edward Elric and I would like to be called that."

Mustang looked again shocked at the person he had got to known since he was twelve. Now he stood there nineteen years old, from another world and finally grown up, in height too, or is still a bit short for being nineteen. The boy who he begun to think of as a son, and had missed in three damn years, was actually grown up for real. "I will only call you Edward if you begin to call me Roy or at least Mustang. Deal?" "Deal."

 **Tried to make some mushy stuff. After all, the relationship between Ed and Mustang is like father and son. That is the main reason I used only Mustang to get the secret. I have one question: Ed was sixteen when the promised day was, right? If not, I am going to say he was. Hope you guys liked it. And just come up with stuff I can use for other chapters. Much more fun when the readers help with the plot. Now something I just wanted to write after this:**

"I am a wizard, Mustang" "A wizard? HA! If you are a wizard, then I am dr. Phil!" "well then… Nice to meet you dr. Phil. I am Edward Elric, a wizard." "You got to be kidding with me *sweat drop* I WAS KIDDING!"

 **Hope you liked it, see you next chapter! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 5

div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.3041in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.3041in;"  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"So I finally updated. Sadly, it will be the last in this story. Author note at the end of the chapter. Sorry for it being so short also. I had this on my computer for over half a year and didn't continue it. Well let's just finish this shall we?/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""So you are telling me that there is an evil wizard that got defeated by an infant?" "Yes" "And this boy who is supposed to beat him again, is called the-boy-who-lived?" "Yes" "The wizards are afraid of saying this evil wizards name and instead says you-know-who? Seriously? Wizards are cowards, really." "Yeah I know. Do you think I do not feel stupid since I am a wizard? I am glad I am a lot smarter. I still cannot believe the stupid titles they give. 'The boy who lived', 'you know who'. Seriously I feel sorry for the two for having so stupid titles. Even if Voldy is evil he still got a stupid title and name. Voldemort, who came up with that? First time I heard it I was laughing on the floor and they said his name AFTER the story. The name is just too funny to not laugh at." I saw down at Mustang, who was laughing on the floor. Yeah did the same thing./p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"10 minutes later/p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I was sitting in a chair and reading one of the books I got from a bookstore not long ago. In the corner of the room, Mustang was still laughing. I will let him continue. Just ten more minutes. He has good of some laughing. After all I gave him a lot of stress back in the days./p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"10 minutes later, again/p  
p style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 8pt; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Mustang was sitting in the opposing chair. "So are you finished laughing like the pyromaniac you are?" He seems to be finished. Oh. It is beginning to get late. "Edward, let us continue this discussion tomorrow." "You mean this interrogation." "Just come to my office tomorrow. " Then Mustang walked out of the room, leaving me with the fireplace. Could take a tour to Sirius. Yeah. Someone needs to learn a lesson about showing up in bad situations./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I had a transmutationcircle on my left shoulder. It was my gateway between the worlds. I used that and apparition at same time. Only way to travel through the gate. I activated the circle and then found myself appearing in front of Fred and Georges home, the burrow. What troubles have the others gotten themselves into now?/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Okay I have no plans on continuing this story. I first had plans for this story to just be a one-shot but it turned in to a plot I just can't write. I'm not that much of a Harry Potter fan but I love those crossovers when Ed ends up in Hogwarts. Thought I would write a one-hot about him coming back from Hogwarts and shocking everyone with magic. After all, magic doesn't follow rules like alchemy and that's the reason it's such a good crossover. I have also stopped reading much of the Fullmetal alchemist fandom. I have found something new to read and write about and now I actually have plans for the things that will happen in them. Something I hadn't for this. I'm sorry if you really wanted this story to continue. However, people are free to use this story as a base to create new ones. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"So this story will not be continued. Use your fantasy to create a continuing and save the twin! He should so not die. The twins are the best people in the whole series. Sorry for not finishing but I just don't know what to write. Bye guys. /span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
